Origin of Symmetry
by MagicalSmile
Summary: This is very simple James/Lily story with additions of Muse lyrics from the album Origin of Symmetry. This is done for a album challenge, where you have to write a story/chapter to each song of one album. I hope I can do this. Each chapter is called after the song I use, so if you want to listen to them, go ahead.
1. Hyper Music

**A/N: Hello and thank you very much for getting lost here to my story. This is very simple James/Lily story with additions of Muse lyrics from the album Origin of Symmetry. This is done for a album challenge, where you have to write a story/chapter to each song of one album. I hope I can do this. Each chapter is called after the song I use, so if you want to listen to them, go ahead. **

**Disclaimer: All the lyrics belong to the wonderful band called Muse and all references to Harry Potter places or characters is created by a terrific lady called J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot. **

**Chapter 1. Hyper Music**

A beautiful, small, red-haired fourteen-year-old girl was walking in Hogwarts corridors towards the Charms class. She was wearing black Hogwarts school robes and red and gold Gryffindor tie. In her hands she had a pile of books.

She heard running steps behind her and could immediately guess who the runner was.

"Lily!" a familiar male voice said behind her. Lily turned around slowly and saw a boy with a way too familiar bunch of black hair and a pair of glasses.

_Your golden skies feed my role _

_In this forgotten space race under my control_

_Who's returned from the dead?_

_Who remains (just to spit it in your face?)_

"It's Evans for you, Potter," Lily said to him, trying to control the growing rage inside her.

"Your books look heavy my dear Lily, may I help you?" The boy asked without caring to call her Evans. He didn't wait for an answer, but took the books from her arms.

"I said it's Evans for you! And I could've easily carried my books by myself!" Lily yelled to Potter.

"Whatever Flower… Anyway, I had something to ask from you… Could you care to come to Hogsmeade with me?"

_You know I don't want you and I never did._

_I don't want you and I never will._

"No," Lily said succinctly and made her way towards the Charms class. Potter however grabbed her hand stopping her.

"Just one date, Evans," he begged.

"James Charles Potter, I don't want to go on a date with you, not now, not in the future," she announced tearing her arm from James's grip.

_You wanted far more than I was worth_

_And you think I was scared, yeah_

_And you needed proof _

_Who really cares anymore?_

_Who restrains (just to spit it in your face?)_

"Lily Claire Evans, you are the most beautiful girl whom I have ever met. And you're not only beautiful, you are also intelligent. I love you," James said stepping one step closer to Lily, "Couldn't you just give me one date?" he asked and before Lily could do anything, he pressed his lips on hers. Lily answered to the kiss, but then realized who she was kissing and broke away from the kiss and slapped him.

"Potter, I don't love you, I don't like you, and I don't want you. I hate you!" she yelled and turned away and started walking fast.

"You answered to my kiss," James said cautiously. Lily turned back blushing slightly.

"It was a reaction. Now could you please leave me alone?" she snapped and ran away.

_You know that I don't want you and I never did_

_I don't want you and I never will._

_Wahhh_

"You love me. You just don't know it yet," James whispered to himself after Lily had disappeared behind the corner.


	2. Bliss

**A/N: Here's the second chapter! This one is from James's point of view, as I thought it'd be nice to have different point of views in chapters. I'm sorry for long break between updates, there's been a lot going on and I've written only my Dramione one-shot -series. You can of course check it out also, it's called With Love, Your Secret Lover. So, I hope every one had a wonderful Christmas and will have an amazing new year! I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters nor do I own the song lyrics. I'm just playing with 'em in my own way. I also do not own the Hogwarts castle. **

Chapter 2. Bliss

Lily walks past me while I'm sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room with my friends Remus, Sirius and Peter (better known as Moony, Padfoot and Wormtail alias the Marauders). She, of course, doesn't notice me, but I can't help noticing her flaming red hair, her beautiful, emerald green eyes and her, after a long time, so happy essence.

Last spring, at the time of O.W.L.s, more specifically after the DADA exam Lily's best friend Snivellus (Severus Snape, my arch enemy) called her a mudblood. Since that Lily has been downbeat and sad. Every time I saw her it hurt my heart. I knew if I'd try to make her feel better, she'd misunderstand and get mad at me because she hasn't yet realized she loves me.

Nonetheless after a long time Lily is happy again. I, however, don't like the reason she's happy. She started going steady with a seventh-year Hufflepuff called Amos Diggory a few weeks ago.

_Everything about you is how I'd wanna be_

_Your freedom comes naturally_

_Everything about you resonates happiness_

_Now I won't settle for less._

She's so beautiful. I wish I could have her for myself already… Her red hair looks so pretty. Her green eyes are sparkling when she smiles. Those dimples on her cheeks make her even more beautiful. Those perfectly beautiful lips would fit so perfectly on mine. Some day she will be dressed up in a wedding dress and she'll be mine. James and Lily Potter…

"The Earth calls Prongs," Sirius yells flailing his hand in front of my eyes, "Are you married yet, or have you only kissed?"

Sirius is sometimes such an idiot. "What? With whom?" I ask, pretending to be stupid.

"With Evans of course!" he says, like it was obvious.

I smile a little remembering my thoughts fresh in my mind.

_Give me _

_All the peace and joy in your mind_

_Everything about you pains my envying_

_Your soul can't hate anything_

"Jamesie, are you already fantasizing about little-Evanses perhaps?" Sirius teases. I'm just about to open my mouth to answer, but Remus gets there first.

"Let the boy dream, Sirius."

_Everything about you is so easy to love_

_They're watching you from above_

Dream… I don't only want to dream, I want it to be true. I want Lily to love me, kiss me whenever she feels like it, laugh at my jokes, falling asleep next to me, marry me and give birth to my son. He'd be called Harry James Potter. Perfect.

But everything doesn't go like you plan it. Why couldn't world be easier place to live in? Why couldn't Lily just realize her love towards me? She, as sure as fate, loves me. I remember, when I kissed her at fourth grade, she kissed me back. It can mean nothing then else than that she loves me.

The love of my life, Lily Evans loves me, but unfortunately she just doesn't know it yet.


	3. Darkshines

**A/N: Long time, no see. Now that I have summer holiday, I had finally time to write a new chapter to my Muse album challenge story. It might not be the best, but I hope you'd review and tell me what is wrong, in grammar or otherwise. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hogwarts, the Marauders, Lily Evans or other characters you might recognise. I also do not own the song Darkshines. It's a song by a fabulous band called Muse. I'd recommend you listened to it :) **

3. Darkshines

I cheer up every time I see Lily. She's my beauty, my future wife, the mother of my future child. The only problem is that she isn't mine. Not yet. I'm going to do everything that's under my control to get her to go on a date with me, so that my dream would come true.

Her smile lightens the whole Hogwarts. She's happy. Our seventh and final school year has freshly started and of course she has been made Head Girl. Surprising thing is that me, James Potter, a Marauder of the Marauders has been made HEAD BOY! The best part in this is that I share the Head students' common room with Lily. But I don't think that's why Lily is happy. He yelled at me in the train when I told her I was the Head Boy. As astonishing as it might be, she didn't believe me. Lily must be happy to see her friends after a long summer vacation.

_Passing by you light up my darkest skies_

_You take only seconds to draw me in_

_So be mine and your innocence I will consume_

In the middle of my dreams I notice that Lily has started making her way towards me. That's confusing. She never, and I mean never, comes voluntarily to me. She loathes me. I wish she liked me. Deep inside she loves me, but it's so deep, she doesn't know it herself.

"Potter," she says with her beautiful voice, "are you ready? I thought we could go together to our common room…"

"Of course!" I answer, maybe a tad bit too enthusiastically and get leaving my stunned friends behind me. This certainly wasn't an expected turn-up.

_Dark shines_

_Bringing me down_

_Making my heart feel sore_

_Because it's good_

_Hold your hands up to your eyes again_

_Hide from the scary scenes, suppress your fears_

_So be mine and your innocence I will consume_

"James," Lily says after we have walked a while. Wait a second! Did Lily just call me James?

"Yes, Lily?" I ask shyly.

"Could we from now on be at least polite towards each other? You know we are Head students and everything, and we shouldn't be showing a bad example for the kids by fighting and yelling in the corridors," she asks.

"I completely agree. Friends?" I suggest reaching out my hand as conciliation.

"Friends," she agrees.

_Dark shines _

_Bringing me down_

_Making my heart feel sore_

_Because it's good_

_You're dark shines_

_Bringing me down_

_Making my heart feel sore_

_Because it's good_

Did we really just make conciliation with Lily? I wonder smiling to myself. I glance at Lily, who also seems to be smiling. Maybe she will soon realize she loves me. Friends. It's a great advance in our relationship. I can do nothing but smile. Lily likes me, there's no other way she'd propose conciliation. Is there?

_Dark shines_

_Bringing me down_

_Making my heart feel sore _

_Because it's good._


End file.
